The present invention relates to a method of attaching a web of material that is rolling off to a processing machine to the beginning of a fresh web that is wound on a reel.
In one method of this type, known from German OS No. 2 129 903, the fresh web is attached to a moving roll that can be shifted by a traveling mechanism into a position opposite a stop roll that moves past the first web. The contact between the web that is running off and the opposing roll rotates the roll in such a way that the forward edge of the fresh web comes into contact with the web that is rolling off. Means of adhesion on the surface of the fresh web establish an attachment with the first web. Once the two webs have been attached, the first web is separated. This method of attachment generates stresses in the web that can lead to malfunction in the attachment process. Furthermore, the device employed to carry out the method takes up a lot of space in that it employs duplicate roll-off as a point of departure.
Another method is known from German AS No. 2 430 514. This method also employs duplicate roll-off, with the webs supplied to travelers that move back and forth in a traveler frame on each side of an attachment station that they can be moved into and out of. This method is also very expensive and takes up a lot of space. Furthermore, the means of adhesion, a strip of adhesive tape for instance, must be applied in the machine, which is usually especially expensive.